


Even Brats Can Do Magic

by EmaPenniman



Series: Ereri reincarnation first kisses [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, First Kiss, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 16:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21394939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmaPenniman/pseuds/EmaPenniman
Summary: Eren and Levi meet again in Hogwarts
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: Ereri reincarnation first kisses [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1322294
Kudos: 76





	Even Brats Can Do Magic

Welcome to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The first real year of hell for Eren

He was 18

It was his first year.

Yes, the first year of his apprenticeship to be a charm professor and hopefully to take Flitwick’s place. The man was a walking corpse by now. It was time for his retirement already.

So, this year was quite strange. He’d arrived just two hours before, settled down in his new room and now he was seated at the table in the great hall. At the professor table. Almost. He was seated at a side table  
with all the apprentices.

For the first time he wasn’t at the Gryffindor table. Quite odd to be watched by the entire student body. A fish in a bowl.

The headmistress was giving the usual welcome speech. The first year were standing near the teachers’ table fidgeting. _ God! He had been just like them.___

_ _“And now the talking hat will sort you into your new house” she took the hat from the table and stood near the chair where the new kids would have sat “Victoria Afford” called._ _

_ _Eren’s attention was taken by the sudden groan near his ear. Jerking in that direction he saw his friend with his head between his hands “Sam, are you okay?”_ _

_ _“You didn’t see?” Eren shook his head. Sam pointed the professors’ table with his chin “Trelawney. She’s fidgeting. It’s happening. Again” Eren looked toward the professor and mimicked the boy’s reaction. God no, not again._ _

_ _Trelawney stood. Nobody even noticed. She went straight to their table. Eren almost stood up and left. The woman was faster. She grabbed his arm “You. Your life. It’s got the aura”_ _

_ _“Yeah, professor, you already said it. Last year” her eyes went white._ _

_ _“My boy. You don’t know what is happening to you. You must be careful. It’s going to happen” and with that she turned back to normal, as much as she could, and went back to sit at her place._ _

_ _Eren shivered. Sam chuckling beside him “Don’t worry mate. With all the work Flitwick is going to put you through you won’t even see her”_ _

_ _Eren hoped it was true. It was becoming annoying. It happened almost every other week. Just annoying. “You know” said Sam “everybody said there is this kid who can do-”_ _

_ _Eren nodded distracted by the appearance of his dinner in front of him._ _

_ _It was the first time he didn’t notice Levi while he was sorted._ _

_ _

_ _Eren entered the charm’s classroom as the class had been diminished. Flitwick was standing on the desk as the students were leaving._ _

_ _“Professor, I’ve searched the entire library, but there is nothing on the anti-gravity spell you mentioned”_ _

_ _Flitwick frowned at him “Are you sure? I remember I saw it in the third B section”_ _

_ _“That’s in the restricted section” Flitwick frown increased_ _

_ _Eren was resigned “Madam Pince won’t let me in unless with a permission’s note”_ _

_ _“Have you told her it’s for me? I thought we had cleared it already”_ _

_ _Eren nodded “Yes, I’ve also told her that I’m an apprentice but she won’t listen” Flitwick sighed “Alright, I’ll accompany you once and for all. Oh Eren, I almost forgot. You must meet this first year. He can do-”  
Flitwick was getting down when a purple spark lit the entire room_ _

_ _“LOVEGOOD” shouted Flitwick “I’ve told you a hundred times. There are no nargles” he sighed again “Her mother was just the same” and then he was staring at nothing, remembering the good old time that had passed. Again._ _

_ _“Ehm… Professor?”_ _

_ _“Yes, right sorry, let’s go” said Flitwick while the last two students left the classroom._ _

_ _That was the second time Eren missed Levi._ _

_ _

_ _The third time, Eren got thrown out of the Great Hall._ _

_ _He was going to get his lunch at 4 in the afternoon because it was the only time he could manage to take a break from his studies when everything exploded._ _

_ _“You’re awake. We were so worried” said Madam Pomfrey casting diagnose spells at Eren._ _

_ _He woke up several hours later in the infirmary with a lot of students. Apparently, some fourth year’s kid had attempted at wandless magic. It goes without saying that it didn’t go well._ _

_ _“This year is a total mess. Everybody is attempting to copy that poor kid – STOP IT” yelled the nurse as Eren attempted to scratch the stitches on his forehead._ _

_ _

_ _Two months had passed since the beginning of the school year. It was already November and Eren was carrying again a ginormous pile of papers to the charm class._ _

_ _“Well, well who if not the wonder boy. You know, they say he’s the most powerful wizard since Harry Potter. Bloody idiots”_ _

_ _He hadn’t even noticed the 3 boys in the corner. No. Not his business. He had to stay away from the students. He couldn’t be involved. That was the promise he had made to the headmistress upon gis admission to the program. He didn’t want to be thrown out._ _

_ _“I don’t really think this is the right kid. Look at him. He can’t do shit”_ _

_ _ _ No meddling with the students Eren. _____

_  
_

_ _ _ _“Tch”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Eren stopped abruptly. That damn sound._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“No use. I wonder why everybody is so in awe with him” they were two boys from third year? Maybe fourth. They were hovering above a small one. Eren couldn’t see him._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I don’t believe he can do wandless magic. Look at him. He’s just some fag-” the kid was pushed up in the air. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“What! OI JACKASS stop it” The other one pointed his wand at the first year. Eren had already his wand out, when the guy was pushed out of the way._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Eren now could see the third kid. No mistakes. He was Levi. He didn’t even noticed him._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Damn brat” spit out trying to straighten his tie. Eren was smiling. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Without thinking he let go of all the books and hugged the other guy._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“What the fuck?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I must’ve known. You were the kid everybody was so obsessed with!” Levi seemed to calm down and returned the hug._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I was, after all, humanity strongest”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _  
Apparently in the wizarding world this kind of things were more common than Eren thought. He got new quarters. One that was reserved for professors. So that Levi over the winter and summer breaks could spend time with him. Because, and Eren was so dumbstruck with that, reincarnations were considered as weddings._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“So” said Levi reading through the parchment “it is a marriage then” Eren smiled at him “I dunno. I’ve always liked more the muggle ceremonies. And this wizard thing seems complicated and could be a lot of  
trouble”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Levi said nothing but arched a single eyebrow._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Well we could do that the next time. Maybe in San Francisco. I would like that. I got bored of London already”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Next time?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _He bent toward Levi and kissed him “Yeah, it’s a promise”_ _ _ _


End file.
